vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Till
Summary Till is a being created by The Creator from thousands of tortured souls, which aims to cause fear in all living beings. Throughout its history Till caused the deepest fears in mortals as well as deities such as Douglas, which is the one designed to control the fate of the souls. Until there came a time when he was involved in an important moment for the existence, in which he ended up totally shattered, leaving only a small essence of it, which for now is harmless. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Actually named Till Origin: Dreaming Moon Gender: Apparently male Age: As old as the fear of the humans Classification: Embodiment of Fear, Killer of Gods, Terror of the Mortals, Deity of Nightmares Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight/Levitation, Fear Manipulation (He is a being that feeds from the fear of the mortals, he also can induce fear to cosmic beings such as Douglas, which suffered and saw all the evils of the world, causing great deformation and agony until Till himself stop it), Soul Manipulation (He was created by thousands of torture souls, can devour and steals souls, if he devours the soul of someone in the World of the Dreams, the soul itself is totally erased from the existence, and great part of his memories are forgotten), Dimensional Travel, Transformation (Can turn into a cloud of smoke, making him untouchable), Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Space-Time Manipulation Reality Warping (His mere presence was able to warp the entire World of the Dreams, turning it into a dark space), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 8 & 9, he is a cosmic being that cannot die from mortals wounds or damage, he'll always exists if the fear on the humans exists), possibly some degree of resistance to Reality Warping (During his battle against The Guardian of Dreams wasn't unaffected by his attacks, and this attacks includes things like warp the reality), Power Bestowal (Gave part of his powers to his heralds), scaling from the heralds, Till should have Dream Manipulation, Teleportation & Perception Manipulation, Blood Manipulation (Spreads blood from his mouth in a nightmare), Telepathy, Size Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe level+ (It's comparable to The Guardian of Dreams, and he stated that Till is more powerful than him. His mere presence was able to obscure and warp the entire World of the Dreams, which is infinite as a mind and has an infinite space and time), many of his powers can ignore conventional durability. Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Can travel between dimensions and stars with ease, can move in the World of the Dreams, where the time is relative and a movement can last thousandths of seconds or less) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Class Durability: Universe level+ '(Comparable to The Guardian of Dreams, survived for a few moment the attacks of Fear), being Immortal makes him difficult to defeat. 'Stamina: High. Range: Several Meters with his basic powers, universal+ with Realiy Warping. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: High, since he exists from primordial times and has great knowledge of the mortal minds and how to induce fear. Weaknesses: It's totally dependent of the fear. This means that Till must look for a victim who can feel emotions like fear in order to affect him. If someone is unable to feel emotions or any kind of fear, then Till will be totally weak before this being. As an example Till cannot destroy the Earth because it's not a living being as well, so it's unable to feel emotions and for this Till cannot affect it. Also, if the mankind stops feeling fear then Till will finally disappear from the existence, reason of why he goes to the mortal world to spread his fear. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fear Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Blood Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Evil Characters Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dream Users Category:Flight Users Category:Levitation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Monsters Category:Murderers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Perception Users Category:Dreaming Moon